Play with Me
by OcherEloquence
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been dragged into an unknown experiment to help three people regain their lives. Watch what happens as they fall down the rabbit hole, spiraling around strange situations... Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A remake of my other story _Moonlight_. I like this one better, makes more sense.**

**Full summary: **Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been dragged into an unknown experiment to help three people regain their lives. Watch what happens as they fall down the rabbit hole, spiraling around strange situations, murky pasts and unexpected situations, and unintentionally fall in love with a cat, a dog and bear.

**Song that inspired this story: Fireflies by Owl city**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Jogging silently, listening to the beautiful chirp of birds and the soft padding of my shoes against the concrete floor.

I jogged around the lake, passing an old couple that smiled and feed the ducks at their feet. Near the east exit from the park I could feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my sweatpants.

I recognized the number instantly and answered. "Hello, Alice, trying out you new phone?"

Alice sighed on the other end. "Don't bring up my horrible luck with phones right now, Isabella."

I laughed, slightly out of breath and slowed to a walking pace once I was outside of the park and on the sidewalk, headed to my apartment.

"Hey, Alice, it isn't my fault you dropped your phone in your pool twice_._"

She mumbled a few curse words directed at me then sighed. "So, care to inform me of the reason you called?" I asked as I entered the ornate lobby of my apartment building.

"Um, yeah, about that..." I pressed the button for my floor and the elevator whirred to life, heading up.

"Spill it, Alice." I said. In the background I could hear a crashing sound then some unintelligible shouting. I stiffened, instantly worried as to what my best friend had gotten herself into.

A few moments of shuffling and hushed conversation later, Alice answered, "You're on speaker, Bella."

"Why am I on speaker?" I asked and the elevator doors opened to my floor.

"Because, Rose insists that she should also hear what's going to happen next." I came to an immediate halt.

"What's going to happen next?" I asked, suddenly unwilling to go any further.

"Are you in your apartment building?" asked Rosalie. "Yes," my voice wavered. "Then continue walking." she ordered.

I walked cautiously down the hall and turned the corner to the hall where at the end was apartment number forty two. Down the hall was an unidentifiable ball of fur. I approached steadily, afraid of the fur ball.

"What the—oh, a kitty!" I yelled, crouching down the pet the bronze furred cat that laid groaning on the floor.

"What!? She gets cat!?" screamed Rosalie. She and Alice argued as I petted the cat softly.

"Aw, are you hurt, little one?" I asked as the cat moaned, tossing and turning, wincing when I touched his leg.

The arguing came to an immediate stop on the other line, followed by a tense silence. I carried the cat in my arms as I fumbled to open the door.

"Here you go," I said, gently putting the moaning cat on my couch.

"Bella..." they said simultaneously. I walked into my kitchen, reaching for a plastic bag and wrapping ti around several ice cubes. The poor cat must have broken it's ankle.

"Bella, we wanted to warn you." Alice said as I walked back to the living room. It was silent, the meowing had stopped.

"Warn me? Warn me of wha—?" My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped.

I screamed. Loud.

On the couch, where the cat should have been, was a man.

"That."

* * *

**Please review, tell me if I should continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was more of an intro than a chapter. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just this crazy idea about animals turning human and the adventure that follows.**

* * *

My scream echoed loudly in my silent apartment. A strangled cry of anger followed. I didn't realize I could make such a noise. I also didn't realize one could be so angry as I was.

I was beyond furious, practically livid. My fists trembled at my sides, my jaw clenched tightly. Waves of fury rolled through me, tightening my muscles, stiffening my body. I was ready to lunge at the sleeping man on my couch. I was ready to kill Rosalie and Alice.

On the other end, I could hear the tense silence that awaited my reaction. "WHAT THE HELL, ALICE?" My fury was blurring my vision, tears of pure anger welling up.

"Bella--" She began but I cut her, not wanting to hear an explination, but an apology. "What do you have to say for yourself, Alice?" I whispered to clenched teeth.

"It--"

"No, Alice, I don't want to hear it!" I yelled into the phone, my voice once again rising. I never felt this anger before, it was controlling, evil--

"LET ME EXPLAIN, DAMMIT!" She answered with the same fury. I was shocked for a few seconds before I opened my mouth to protest.

"Bella, just back out of your apartment, lock the door and meet me at the Starbucks around the corner." She said coldly with a hard edge to her voice and hung up quickly.

Grudgingly, I did as I was told. I locked my apartment door and stomped my way over to the Starbucks around the corner. People stared at my loud entrance but I ignored the curious and annoyed expressions that filled the coffee place and went straight over to the women sitting in a high table on the back of the cafe. Pixie-like gracefully beautiful Alice with her small body, cropped black hair and petite features was a stark contrast to the gorgous blond model beside her with cascading locks and tall curved features.

The metal chairs screeched on the tile floor as I pulled it back to seat myself. Alice and Rosalie sat closer to each other, while I sat across from them. Alice quietly sipped her coffee, and Rosalie looked out the glass window to the busy streets of Seattle, both avoiding my stare.

After several akward moments of silence, after I had calmed down considerably, I asked, "What happening Alice?"

"You're going to have to stay with that man for a while." She said staring at my eyes. My mouth fell opened and it took my a while to regain my composure.

"W-what?" The bubbling anger once again rose in my throat and began to shake my hands. "You're joking, right?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately, no, Bella." Answered Rosalie, staring at me with comprehensive eyes. I opened my mouth, ready to attack her with insults. "Don't you dare, Bella. We all have to deal with this shit."

I nodded. "Explain." I demanded. Alice exhaled before beginning. "We have to help them, Bella. This anger, this fury, isn't really your. How would you live if you couldn't control your mind, if you couldn't remember anything?"

She was getting to me and she knew it. But I dismissed the push-over Bella quickly. I had to be strong, I had to be demanding. "Why do I care?" I asked, annoyed with Alice. "Because you do." Alice gave me no time to argue with her reasoning.

She opened her purse and pulled out an old withered journal. "This one is his. Edward, I think his name is."

Unwillingly, I reached for the journal on the table. I studied it, curious with the obviously old object. It was a dark brown leather that felt strange yet familiar against my skin. It corners were torn, the leather cover riping at several spots. There was a small lock to prevent it from opening but by the looks of it, I was sure anything could brake the rusty lock. I tried to open it, but the small lock on the side was unresponsive.

"Where's the key?" I asked Alice. She smiled and answered, "That's the thing. There was no key." I could feel my anger rising.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to open it?" I yelled loudly, throwing the journal onto the table and several heads turned toward us.

"Look, Bella, don't get pissed at us because of this." Said Rosalie and she pulled out a similar looking journal. "We can't open ours, too." She demonstrated how she was unable to pull the journal open. Alice followed her and showed me another similar journal and how she could not open hers, then pulled a folded paper, setting the journal and the folded paper between us.

"They only left us a set of instructions on a piece of paper and the journals." Alice open the folded paper.

"Who are they?" I asked, the anger slowly diminishing, but still there. "That's another thing. We don't know who _they_ are. We don't know how they got into Alice's apartment and left the journal's perfectly stacked with a wax sealed letter on her bed. We only know they go by the name of _CC_. Here, read for yourself." She gave me the open letter.

_Miss Mary Alice Brandon, Miss Rosalie Hale, and Miss Bella Swan_

_This is no game, this is no dream, this is no hallucination. We have chosen you to be the ones to help is in our struggle to revive our beloved children. A Grizzly bear, a Golden Retriever dog and a Mane Coon cat will appear at your homes, please take them willingly. Help them. They need their past. For us, for them._

_We will continue contacting you throughout your journey._

_ Farewell for now, CC_

"Wait, so were just supposed to accept the fact that we have to take care of these strangers while helping them regain their memory?" I asked.

"Yup." She nodded. Rosalie nodded with her, they seemed to have accepted this easily.

"What will happen if we don't help these strangers?" I asked after a moment of thought. "I don't know, but I do know it will be bad."

"How bad?"

"End-of-the-world bad." She answered seriously. Crap. Now I have to do this.

Alice stole a quick glance at the clock and shot up. "We have to go. Bye Bella, come on Rosalie!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out the coffee shop.

Rosalie stood up slowly and began making her way to the entrance. "Wait, Rose, I know I got the cat but who got the grizzly?" I asked, curious to see whop of my best friend shad been honored with the monstrous animal.

She didn't answer and I had a feeling it was her. I pressed my lips to stop myself from laughing. "Don't you dare laugh, Bella. It's not easy coming home to a mammoth sized being with long claws."

I left after a few moments of contained laughter. I just might be able to do this.

I entered my apartment building before the rain started heavily pouring. Opening my apartment door cautiously, I sighed when I realized he was still asleep and sat down beside him.

I woke up this morning thinking it was another normal Friday. Damn, was I off.

* * *

**This chapter is a little more angry and serious than intended but you heard Alice "This anger, this fury, isn't really yours." She is a little OCC in this chapter and acts a little bitchy but I would be that way too if something similar to that had happened. Any way, a lot of explaining yet to come. More secrets and clues will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review if you have any comments or questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive me for my unespicably late update! Please enjoy and review this chapter. I need to know If I'm going to fast.**

**Interesting fact: while I wrote this i listened to a song about dogs. Not kidding. It was at the end of the movie "The Shaggy Dog" and was written by the artist Akon. Guess the name anyone?**

That night, he didn't wake up. His body lay there, curled in a fetal position, fast asleep. He was beautiful, when you really looked at him. His smooth pale skin contrasted greatly with his dark bronze hair. You could tell he was obviously well built, a lean muscular body. It seemed perfect for running. I wondered how old he was, at one point, but he barely seemed older than seventeen.

There was just an old world charm about him that fazed me. Like he didn't belong in this time period. _Edward_, I thought, the name really seemed to fit him. Beautiful, like him.

I woke up slowly, my eyes fluttering open. That was something regular, something I was used to. Two beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me was not. So you could imagine my surprise and fathom my screech as I opened my eyes to the gorgeous yet unexpected green orbs. Now, my bed isn't the amazing no-transfer-of-movement haven that the Temper-Pedic bed is, so when I somehow pushed myself further into my bed, green eyes fell onto me, squishing me under his muscular body.

We were a tangle of limbs as I pushed green eyes off me on onto the floor with a thump. Panting, I leaned over the edge to see who it was. I had a feeling, but you could never be sure. My suspicion was proven correct when I saw the mop of messy bronze hair.

"E-Edward?" I asked tentatively. His head shot up and I saw those beautiful green eyes. Inside my chest, my heart beat faster. Edward sat like a baby, legs outstretched, arms propping him from the front.

His eyes were wide and I noticed the frightened expression that adorned his face. He whimpered softly.

"Oh, don't be scared!" I rushed off the bed, ignoring the heat that pooled at my cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Edward. Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized but he just stared at me, frightened that I would hurt him again. I had to change that.

"It's okay, Edward, it's okay." I cooed, nearing him. After a few more seconds of convincing him that it was okay, he permitted me to touch him.

I touched his soft, silky bronze mane and he leaned into my touch. I stroked his hair as I would a cat's and he made a sound deep in his throat. He was purring! This excited me to no end, making my heart beat faster. The sound, although as strange as it was, was melodic and gentle.

I thought I would react differently, but I just ended up shocking myself. I guess Alice was right, yesterday was not me. Maybe today was not me either. I had never felt like this before. Almost as if I were in love...

I stopped myself from going to far when I realized, he must be thirty.

"Do you want some milk, Edward?" I asked but the only response I got was an adorable expression of confusion, that made my heart swell.

Going to my kitchen, I poured him a glass of milk. When I had returned he stayed planted in the same spot, watching my every movement with attentive curiosity.

"Okay, here you go." I said happily, holding out the cup for him. Then, I remembered, he doesn't know how to hold a cup. I doubt he even knew what milk was.

Frowning, I muttered, "How to do this? Um..." I thought on how I could possibly teach a cat/man on how to hold a cup. I had nothing.

Maybe if I... "Edward!" I called and his head snapped up. "Okay, Edward, I want you to look at me. Really look at me." I hoped he understood what I was saying and if not, at least had a vague idea.

With my hands, I motioned on how to hold a cup, which was silly. I wrapped my hand around an invisible cup, praying he realized what I meant. I thought a faint understanding in those wide emerald eyes. Please let that be understanding and not just my imagination.

I wrapped his outstretched hand around the cup. At least he realized that he needed his hand. That has to count for something, right?

Nope. As soon as _I_ let go of the cup, it slid down his hand as if it weren't there and hit the floor with a loud crash.

"Edward!" I yelled, crouching to the floor. A whimper came from him and I had to forgive him. Especially with that adorable pout!

"I am going to have to teach you to hold things—Edward!" He bent over and began licking the milk off the floor. _There are still glass shards in the puddle of milk, he could get cut!_, my mind shouted

"Don't do that, Edward!" I chastised. He whimpered again at my loud tone. I was going to have to be very gentle with him.

I sighed, stroking his hair, my new favorite thing to do. "It's okay, Edward. Just next time—" I sighed once more, "try not to break it again, okay?" I asked and he nodded. Well, at least he knew that.

I began picking up the glass of shards as he watched me intently, as if I held the mysteries of the universe. Then, I cut myself.

I sucked in a breath, "Ow." A bead of red for med on the tip of my finger. Before I could stand and grab a rag to wipe it off, Edward grabbed my hand, leaned forward and with a long and pink tongue, licked it.

I was sure that my face couldn't have possibly been more shocked ever again.

I pulled my hand back slowly, determined to ignore the feeling of his tongue that sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. He looked at me from under his lashes and I had to look away. How beautiful... I shook my head violently and continued with the task.

After I had cleaned the floor, I brought him a new cup, this time plastic, of milk. His lips were an adorable pout and his head hung low.

"Edward?" I said from where I stood at the doorway. Another soft whimper, yet he refused to meet my eyes.

"Edward?" I called again, and this time his head slowly came up and his emerald eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

I instantly placed the cup of milk on a nearby table and rushed to him. "Edward, Edward, what's wrong? Did you get cut?" A mothering instinct took over me, and I searched his bare chest and arms for a cut. Nothing, except his eyes shut with... shame. He thought I was still angry at him. The thought tugged at my heart. I could never be angry with this pure beautiful innocence!

"Oh, Edward!" I cried and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, it was a mistake. We all make mistakes." I stoked his hair and ran my hand soothingly down his back. His stiff body relaxed and melted into my arms. When I pulled away, much to his objection, his green eyes stared at me, begging for forgiveness. But there was nothing to forgive.

I nodded, reassuring him that everything was fine, and he understood the simple gesture. Like a toddler, he smiled broadly, a cute grin. God, I would kill for that grin.

Suddenly, the smile that had formed on my face dropped and the phone rang. Blinking I rose from where I crouched on the ground and ran for the phone.

"I'll be right back Edward!" I yelled after hearing his desperate whimper.

"Hello?" Then a familiar soprano voice squeaked into my ear.

"Bella," Alice shouted, her voice an odd echo, "Don't you dare go back! I know you have love issues but you two are meant for each other! I know this Bella, and you will too! Don't give up and trust your feelings! Love him, Bella, it's worth it!"

Then she hung up. I stand corrected. I could be more shocked.

And I do not have love issues! Do I? I pondered over this as I returned to a very eager Edward. As soon as I was near reaching distance, he pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"Wow," I said as he buried his face in my chest, "you really like hugging me, don't you?"

He purred loudly. I decided that was my favorite sound in the world. Was I listening to myself? I barely know this man and I already loved everything about him!

Did I? Edward leaned in further and purred even louder, apparently more than content with hugging me. I did. I loved everything about Edward and I was going to teach him the wonders of the world so he could regain his memory.

If the telephone call didn't pull me out of my strange love-sick high, that sure did.

"Remember, Bella, you're only doing this to help him regain his memory, so he can help this CC person." I muttered.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement, but I pushed the feeling of hurt aside and smiled at Edward, who wanted more milk. At least this time he actually got to drink it.


End file.
